fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Armageddon
---- Nearó.Armageddon.gif ---- Five Teams, Ten People, One Winner It was the dawn of a new day in the great Kingdom of Daedalus, with its loyal citizens still making its way across the streets to make way for their daily routines and work, and its honour-bound knights waiting to both greet and protect in the service of their liege and lord. Walking along its streets was not only that of its people but also adventurers from all over the country, with the presence of mages being seemingly in abundance from not only legal to dark mages, yet also those claiming independence. As if praising the very sun itself, the city walls and households were cloaked in an orange-hue from which the very light itself could only grant hope for anyone who would be engulfed in the warm presence. Yet historians would go on to say that it was merely a trick of the light that the denizens of that great kingdom would ever have the thought of calling this day as one of good fortune. For by the will of sources and beings unknown, today was to be a dark orbit in the Kingdom of Daedalus. It was an event that began with the arrival of several individuals, spread across the city yet still within eyesight for any one of them who wished to see. Their images took form gradually on one of the rooftops close to the market square, one being that of a scarred man with little memory of his past and the other of a lonesome bounty hunter travelling the world. Nero Atosaki opened his eyes, the confusion being written all over his face as he peered across the various buildings and people walking on the streets below- only to be met by the gun pointed towards him by Æthelwulf who'd arrived alongside him. No words were spoken or introductions given, had they done so then maybe they'd realized that they'd encountered one another from their time in the Palandiell events between their families. Yet just as soon as the gun had been pulled, almost just as quickly had the bounty hunter lowered it again, only to watch as the other man started clawing his chest as the Phoenix Slayer was first to speak. "Strange... I have this... Intense rage swelling up inside me, to simply lash out. Yet I get the feeling it isn't towards you." Peering back at the bounty hunter who'd remain silent yet agree all the same, looking out instead towards the city. "But towards them... or at least some of them." They ultimately needed a moment to puzzle out what was causing these feelings and more importantly, towards who... Within the bazaar of people scattered about the busy roads today, lied a tiger in wait, introducing what appeared to be large, foreign looking gentlemen sporting bun-tied hair and a large sword across his back. Jaguar rubbed the side of his chin as he bellowed out in aggravation. "Baah! Its not even 10 minutes in and I'm already losing it," he spouted, grabbing his jug before taking a long, sloppy drink loud enough for those around him to hear, the alcohol racing down his mouth and neck, snorting at the unusual feeling building up inside him, more akin to growing sense of anger now beginning to bubble up. Swiping a chair from the nearby tavern, he leaned against it, putting one of his legs up while visibly taking a gander at the people wandering around, minding their own business. From what he could feel, Jaguar pondered for a moment about the sense of it all, giving himself a migraine before nearly growing drowsy enough to fall asleep. From Within the buildings atop, Darius, former Rune Knight, was examining the surrounding populace, witnessing what he thought was a samurai given his unusual attire. "Nothing but weirdo's here, its...its so...sad..." Crying to himself, he grabbed a napkin to dry his eyes, peering off into the distance for the unusual source of hostility emanating from across the city. "Uuuugh, this totally sucks." Taking a bite out of her sandwich, Leilah looked through the her binoculars from atop of second floor cafe, resting one of her hands underneath her chin, looking for people of interest, with only a few faces coming in mind at first glance, with what, she thought, appeared to be a purple looking mop-head, a one-eyed dog, and burned toast. Leilah relaxed for a moment, stretching out her arms, letting out a sigh as she buried her face in between her arms to drown out the noise. With the crows growing louder outside, she peeked from across the window, seeing what looked like a legion of knights escorting a single carriage decorated with red and gold trimmings. With such passionate cheering echoing from all directions, the citizens began to spread out flowers from the populace and nearby buildings, with a single hand stretching out to sample one, the king, Alexander, holding it close to his nostrils, taking a moment to savor the sweet, allowing it to well up inside before letting out a slow exhale, feeling the vine of the flower, as if to examined it finer points. Diocletian, accompanied by Advachiel Handa, Adaliz, Usagi Kitagawa and a band of black dressed goons entered the city through a portal that opened in the center. Its presence released a loud crack that echoed through the streets and caused the portion of the sky above it to have a noticeable gash running through, releasing particles of energy that rained down upon the the capital. Whatever this was, everything about it spoke danger and hostility. “'We can’t afford to take any prisoners today. Kill any who stand in the way, but do it quickly.'” Diocletian’s orders boomed from his skull, issuing a nod from his accomplices as they spread out around the city. “FOUND YOU.” From a distance, the war cry of a young man caught the Dark Guild leader’s attention. If the skull could raise its eyebrow it would, but a simple curious sigh whilsted through its jaw instead. Atwell Hill had arrived in the city at the same time, already figuring out where Diocletian had planned to go, and accompanied by a band of Stellara Nocte guild members. Autumn Diyos stood behind Atwell ready to fire, requiped into her Centurion Armour with her aim trained of the Dark Guild Master. “'I see that you’re here too.'” Diocletian responded before pointing an open palm towards Atwell’s party. “'GO AWAY.'” As Diocletian had yelled, Atwell’s eyes opened in surprise, just as Autumn had reverted into her normal form and pulled him out of the way after seeing what the target was about to do. A massive blast had exploded in the position of the guild members, taking out majority of the party to leave only really Autumn and Atwell in fighting condition. “That. That’s his voice. I heard him...” Atwell’s voice trembled. Having laid eyes on certain individuals amongst the citizens from which the rage seemed to flare up by merely glancing at their direction. Nero closed his eyes in an attempt to try and calm himself down, it was getting harder to contain it but lashing out didn't feel right either. As he slowly tried to regain his posture and open his eyes, the sound of the explosion below shut his eyes open and he turned to see the commotion. Spotting faces felt familiar in some way, yet being unable to put his finger on it. Seeing an opportunity unfold however, Æthelwulf wouldn't hesitate to raise one of his guns forward, take aim and let the spell charge for a moment before firing a Homing Shot towards the crying man. "Head's up..." Supposed it'd be seen as the starting sound would it not have been for the skeletal creature from before. The other hand had in the meantime holstered his secondary gun before seemingly making signs with it, causing a rune to take form beneath him. The shot had been enough to trigger Nero's own urges to lash out against something... or someone! Covering his right ear for a moment to recover from the sudden gunshot, the Phoenix Slayer would look across the town and decide for the first one that stood out. And Leilah stood out alright. What would feel like a mere second in time was enough for him to activate his White Drive and transport himself behind the woman using White Phoenix's Yang, appearing still in the air whilst already striking down towards her in a diagonal pattern. He was hoping to send her flying across the market. A single gunshot echoed from the beneath the crowd, a series of disturbing looking dolls began to crawl and move under Darius' coat, with one in particular jumping out to greet the shot in turn, appearing what looked like a rusty toy made from metal tubes, "Yellow Convict." Upon contact, a large explosion over roof heading he was standing on, jumping on top of another building with other dolls coming out of the foray, "Attacking when I'm not looking? (sniff) You're breaking my heart." Raising his hand to the sky, a number of monitors and screens began to surround him, moving and taping at them to the point of a list of names popping up around a map reflecting their current location, using his magic to scan the area for combatants. "Let the show begin," locating his opponent, Darius sent three dolls after the gunman, while a fourth was circling behind through the debris and rubble, using its small size to hide itself. Waking up from the sudden explosion taking place directly ahead of him, Jaguar could see a couple familiar faces from beyond the rubble, in addition to the the destruction of roof across from the road, watching people and knights scurrying around, he couldn't help but laugh, clapping his hands in amusement taking place around him. "Now that's a good joke! Oh man!" Slamming his leg unto the table, Jaguar split it cleanly in half, grabbing one of the legs and hurling it across the street, grabbing a bottle of alcohol as he made his way to the source of the commotion, witnessing two parties meet. Grabbing a bottle from before, Jaguar threw it at the grisly looking skeleton overhead, swiping his hand through the air, with a gust of wind following suite to cut it in half, letting the contents rain down on the party. Lunging his sword on top of his shoulder and his hand across his waist, "If you got time to play, then play with me." "What the hell is all this?" Autumn said as alcohol rained over Diocletian, "That looked like an expensive bottle too." "Never mind that now Autumn, go and help evacuate with the city's knights. I'll deal with Diocletian myself." Atwell ordered, momentarily closing his eyes as his body was enveloped in a bright shine. Autumn nodded and followed. as she left as soon as Atwell stopped talking. What emerged from the bright light was a large demon like creature, vines twisting around its body with bulking arms waving by its side. What looked to be its head was blind and silent, but a large eye sat right in the centre of its chest, blinking at the sight of the skeleton man. The ends of its fists and feet seemed to be covered in a purplish-red flame that drifted from the limbs in a similar coloured smoke. Koyaanisqatsi, an Etherious demon that Atwell had managed to capture before and something that issued a laugh from the skeletal man above. Atwell began charging towards Diocletian's position, albeit quite slow, but with each footstep he took the area around him seemed to shake in response. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Diocletian muttered to himself before opening his jaw all the way down, an explosive blast of black and silver shot out from within and crushed through anything that stood in its way to Atwell; lampposts, buildings signs, passing by animals & civilians and more. The attack looked quite familiar, almost as though Atwell had seen it plenty of times before, but never had been on the receiving end of the blast till now. It struck him violently in the chest, as the eye quickly closed from the incoming strike just in time, which sent him tumbling through the streets behind him until crashing backwards into a store. The damage and size caused most of the building to collapse just over, sending the upper floors to fall forward from Atwell's position and on the street below, falling upon those unlucky enough to retreat through that certain area. By the time the dust settled, a whole building had fallen and Atwell was buried underneath rock and metal, yet Diocletian could feel as though that wasn't the last he'd see of the Stellara Nocte guild master. Without a moment's time to react, the air and space around her began to distort drastically, with the table, tankards, and chair breaking apart and reforming in completely different places than they originally where, with Leilah and Nero altering positions, with the former arriving to the other end of the cafe while Nero rushing through the window where she was standing. Mumbling to herself in half-bursts, she whispered "Distort Shield." Peering from the other side, Leilah let her hand rest on the ground, the surface bursting into black flames as the ceiling and walls began to catch on fire, holding back just enough of the flames to spread so as to allow her to accumulate a reasonable source around her body while allowing the passerby to escape. "Creeping behind girls, yea, probably not your finest idea," closing her hand into a fist, Leilah spread it open, letting a torrent of fire explode from her immediate vicinity and into Nero's direction, with the building entirely set ablaze as what little remained was reduced into nothing but black embers, steadily setting fire to separate parts of the neighborhood. With the rain of magic falling down on the town, along with the introduction of black robed ne'er-do-wells, Alexander raised a single hand, issuing the legion of knights leading him back into the city to march onward to the trespassers, with the reserve serving to transport civilians and non-combatants out of the area. "Striking at a king in his own home!? OUTRAGEOUS!" Slamming his hand against the hard metal surface of his carriage, Alexander left a heavy indentation that all but destroyed a large portion of his transportation. Clasping his hands together, he pondered as to what his next step was, opening up what equated to a magic seal from across opposite end of the compartment, revealing trove of armors and weapons at his disposal, sifting through the in search of several items. Remaining atop the rooftops surrounding the ever-more-chaotic market square, Æthelwulf had no problem spotting the small figures making its way towards him- figuring that it was the best alternative, the gunman pulled out his secondary gun from its holster and aimed it towards the dolls while the other was raised against their puppeteer. Focusing on the three minions in his sight, Æthelwulf would once again charge up and fire off a bolt of Homing Shot to either wipe them out with due haste or to see what they were packing. This meant however that he wasn't watching what Darius was up to, but figured that he'd be occupied enough: "Wide Shot" the man announced with a low tone as the magic bullet that he'd fire was split into a vast array of bullets shortly after pulling the trigger. Breaking through the glass with the kick that he'd intended for the woman, the man stood confused at the type of magic that had warped his previous actions and partially even the room they were now inhabiting. It would appear that no shards of glass had buried itself into the man's body, something which he'd had to thank the White Phoenix's Divine Verdict for. But it all left the seemingly scarred man vulnerable as Nero's eyes would grow wider at the notice of the incoming flames that were closing in on him, instead of testing the waters the man turned around and retreated back the way he came. Leaping over any obstacles in his path and plummet downwards towards the stone below, or so one would think as Nero instead began to take flight and use his innate abilities as a Phoenix Slayer to manoeuvre across the newly formed battlefield. With haste, he'd soar upwards and find himself just above the establishment that he'd just left and take a deep breath on the way- only to exhale in the form of a small ball compact with magical power. Something which would momentarily later reveal itself to be one of the two versions of a White Phoenix's Screech. With a snap of his fingers, Darius created additional screens around himself and those of his dolls, using those that were already conjured from his Archive to take the brunt of the shots fired, bouncing off and ricocheting across the surface of the monitors Darius spread out across from him, with the 2 dolls firing numerous ray of magic energy at the his shot while the reserve aiming at the one-eyed gunman. Continuously firing from behind cover, the battle had been turned into a firefight between the two, with Darius, backing behind numerous buildings to hide from plain view. "Huh? HUH?!" Grabbing a reasonable rock the size of his hand, Jaguar left a stamp along the bottom surface, lunging it across the skull-clad stranger, landing at his side to grab his attention, "Oi oi oi, are you ignoring me?" Snorting and spitting at his direction, Jaguar slowly lifted his free hand up to the sky, delivering a heavy karate chop downward that produced a sharp gust of wind flying straight across from his position in vertical line before contorting and spinning horizontally, ripping and shredding the stone ground and stands apart as it shaved the numerous layers to dust. Jaguar simply looked with intrigue at the trail of destruction his attack was leaving, cutting past a sidewalk, sitting down on the ground to take a quick drink from gourd. Residing inside the body of black flames, Leilah could make out a feint light illuminating past the flames she had sent out ahead of her, thickening the fire composing her body. Nodding at his approximate direction, Leilah let her fingers rest on her lips, exhaling a black miasma from her mouth before inhaling some of the lames from the surrounding buildings, condensing them into a single, coherent ember, proceeding to point at the direction of the incoming screech. With a thunderous bellow, Leilah screamed at the top of her lungs, letting loose a beast-like roar that was followed by a black flash of darkness surrounded by nothing but a large body of fire, sending her Roar of Darkness directly against Nero's own attack. Upon contact, the stream of fire was slowly working it's way up along the light's source, taking in the light used to compose it in order to engorge itself even further, growing to proportionate levels as the surrounding area suffers from the collision due to the sheer heat emitted from Leilah's attack. Only just noticing Jaguar’s voice, Diocletian turned to see Jaguar’s position and the attack that was tearig through the area. Instinctively, Diocletian summoned a Basic Magic Shield in the way of the attack, allowing the attack to strike at him and break the shield upon impact. As it shattered into small magical fragments, Diocletian flinched back and was sent tumbling backwards from the force. “I forgot how fierce you can be.” Diocletian’s voiced echoed to Jaguar. “Too dangerous to experiment on, however.” Swiping a skeletal hand in front of his body, Diocletian summoned a Master Magic Shield around his position, a near-transparent shell with black sploches shifting around its body. For now, the Dark Guild Master was on the defensive, knowing that two Stellara Nocte guild members are a handful. Unfazed yet just as annoyed as ever, Æthelwulf would quickly holster his left handgun and raise the same arm forward from which a barrier would take shape that'd also appear to drain the incoming projectiles. Increasing in size with each attack until he'd finally repel itself back at their creators. Having lost sight of the crying man, the bounty hunter grabbed hold of the weapon he'd holstered yet again and pointed it towards the ground next to him, while the other aimed towards a tower further away from them. "Warp Shot." Was the only thing he announced as upon firing, two rifts or otherwise doors would appear and the man would without delay enter one- only to come out from the other before in on themselves. Now standing atop one of the towers, Æthelwulf began surveying the area in search for Darius and the other combatants. She's... consuming it!? Nero couldn't believe what he was seeing, the magic that the woman had at her disposal was devouring Slayer Magic like it wasn't a thing and it was making its way back at him at great speed. Lowering his hands downwards to the point of touching his feet, the Phoenix Slayer would focus his internal magical energies and the surrounding light as he would rise and along with it, create a White Phoenix's Glósóli to protect himself. To his surprise and fear, it didn't prove to work as he'd hoped. Leilah's attack continued onwards and didn't stop at consuming his previous attack, but also that of the dome protecting him. Raising his arms in an effort to protect himself, groaning in pain as the flames would burst through and engulf him- forcing Nero to retreat as quickly as he could and used White Phoenix's Flash to get away. Upon appearing and falling to his knees, it'd appear that he was at the same tower as the bounty hunter, Æthelwulf, who didn't seem to care much for his appearance or the fact that the flames had seared parts of his skin. Breathing heavily, the wounds would already appear to heal but it wasn't to be his first wounds on this day for certain. With his attack bouncing off from a barrier, Jaguar grew ever more curious as to the type of magic the skeleton man was capable of weaving, his curiosity growing even further with the defensive value it had. With the latest shield popping up, Jaguar chuckled to himself, scratching his head along the side as he took his time to look at the odd spots floating around the stranger. Getting a running start, Jaguar sprint at the edge of the shield, his hand glowing at the close-proximity as he let it rest on the surface, "Defense Broker." Highlighting the area he touch, the barrier began to wither and crack under the pressure of his palm, Jaguar pressing hard on it to the point of knocking the wall in, dashing through it before somersaulting off the ground and leaping into the air, spinning vertically, letting his leg fall down on from the sky, unleashing a large slash across the Dio. Vanishing from radar, Darius adjusted the map on screen, reflecting Æthelwulf's new position on his Archive, hiding beneath the rubble of a nearby building in order to maintain the element of surprise he had over the gunman. Using his dolls to attack ahead of him, they dashed across the ruined terrain, stopping as three of them began to blast several rays of magic against the base of the tower, causing the building's foundation to collapse, as Darius' Purple Joker began to cut its way above the summit, sending multiple slashes racing after Æthelwulf. Without letting up on the pressure, Leilah, gathered the remaining flames across her body, forming a large, animate hand of fire along both her arms, forming large claws along the base. Shooting straight through the air, Leilah jettisoned herself like a rocket, propelling herself through a burst of fire along the bottom of her feet. Chasing after the scarred man, Leilah couldn't help but ogle at him, smiling as she followed the trail of destruction they left after both of their attacks had landed. Smashing her enlarged hand directly on top of her palm, Leilah weaved the flames together in order to pull out a large, Spear of Darkness '''in both hands, leaving behind a stream of purple sparks flickering in the air as she waved them across from her. Pointing it head first, Leilah gripped them in both hands, shifting the size to extend its length, with vast majority of the heat concentrated along the point, pointing one directly head-first while the other on standby. However, looking on ahead, she could see a third party already in that direction, consisting of numerous doll-looking contraptions already attacking the tower, and the one-eyed dog from before. Stopping mid-flight, Leilah shrugged her shoulders back, arching her arm back as she threw one of her spears, aiming it along the tower's wall in the hopes that the explosion caused would hit all three targets at once. With the flames become more and more noticeable, Alexander was overwhelmed by the ruckus taking place just a little ways from him. Taking his arm out of his vault, he pulled out what appeared to be a jagged sword from his Requip, switching into a red-plated suit of armor that tore through the carriage, ripping it to shreds. Glancing at the series of events that have transpired, Alexander lifting his arm upward to the air, shifting the portal toward the sky, and firing what appeared to be a rainstorm of hundreds of swords, armor, shields, and equipment crashing all across of what little remained of the town, crushing and destroying large quantities of the terrain in the hopes of scorching the earth alongside any interlopers he could hit. Diocletian was forced back as Jaguar struck at him, sending the skeletal man flying across and through a nearby building. His blade had manage to cut Diocletian's cloth to shreds upon impact but didn't seem to cut right through the target himself. Rubbing the side of his skull, Diocletian brought himself back up and sighed as he moved towards a nearby shadow and fell through it. Where Jaguar stood and landed, Diocletian emerged quickly into the air, jumping right out with a black magical arrow in his hand, heavily emitting black particles off its body. A point-blank shot as Diocletian immediately threw it right towards Jaguar's body. There was no real intent to kill but to force back the Stellara Nocte guild member to their guildmaster in the direction of the fallen building. As there was still no sign of Atwell the battle would just have to be between the dark mage and Jaguar. Standing next to one another, it was evident that both Æthelwulf and Nero were sitting in the same sinking ship; one that had no desire to go down with. The bounty hunter taking note of the incoming rays coming from the odd purple doll, despite the ever descending fall now caused by the building, and raised one of his arms towards their direction to answer. '''White Phoenix’s Scattering But it would appear that the Phoenix Slayer already ahead of him, as a number of white rays lashed out to intercept the ones made by the doll. It was from this point that two things occurred simultaneously: The gunmen shifted his attention to the blonde lady who'd stopped for a brief moment before her intentions became clear as glass as the spear was sent flying, his eye grew wide as out of nowhere; so too did all manner of weaponry begin to appear. All the while Nero had used another teleportation to get close to the purple doll that had attacked them, grabbing its head as it began to shine with light and the doll lost all sense of life as the very soul itself had been released. It had been the White Phoenix’s Heaven's Safeguard, freeing the soul from its Master's bindings at long last. Cursing to himself, Æthelwulf did the only thing that came to mind. Leaping from the top of the building and stretching his arm out, "Defense Drain..." from which a barrier would take shape that upon being hit by the incoming spear, seemingly absorbing it before after the briefest moment of silence, unleashed itself back. But the powerful magic that was now coming back at an even greater force wasn't aimed at Leilah, but the at the abundant array of weapons now hurdling towards what appeared to be anything and anyone. The explosion which erupted upon impact would cause a large quantity of the weapons to be destroyed, the shockwave causing even the falling building to falter towards its opposite direction and caused the bounty hunter to be sent flying backwards and leaving his fate unknown as he collided with both rock and stone. The man who had lost the memories of his past and name wasn't getting out unscathed despite his reflexes, Nero had been too close to the action but it hadn't occurred to him until after he'd teleported himself to yet another rooftop close by during the chaos. But as he landed and wanted to asses the damage, the man fell to his right and landed on the rough stones that made out the building. "What the f-..." Nero cut himself off as his attention was shifted to a trail of blood, all of which was pumping out from his now missing left leg. It felt odd above everything else that the pain didn't seem to bother him much, a result from the tortures he endured- even he didn't know of it. "Shit..." Creating multiple screens along the top of his head, Darius shielded himself from the hailstorm of weapons and equipment raining down on the town, contributing to the destruction that he and the others were inflicting. Noticing the change in one of his dolls however, Darius, still some ways away from the battlefield, surveyed the map at a closer glance, realizing that the soul inside Purple Joker was essentially "exorcised" from its vessel from an outside source; taking a closer look at the screens, it was evident that the burned man was the one who touched it last, emitting a white light during the process that gave him a small hint at the nature of his magic. Scratching the back of his head, Darius made several hand gestures using only his right hand, signalling what was actually his own soul to scurry around the battlefield in search of another body, redirecting the other dolls into firing position. Splitting their forces between his adversaries, Darius traced the locations of everyone on his screen, having the remaining dolls dart through the air and position themselves directly above the party, raining down a rapid volley of rays and beams unto what consisted of the orange-haired girl and the gunman, with Darius personally moving to confront the burned man himself, leaping and jumping across walls and buildings. Without any time to evade, Jaguar simply swung his arms together, forming an "x" with both arms, increasing his magic along the point of contact in preparation to receive it, with the arrow landed square into his forearm, drawing up blood as it sent him reeling into the crushed building in the foreground. Bashing hard against the stone surface, with Jaguars rising irritation overshadowing the pain in his arm, with a steady stream of blood racing down his arm from across his forearm. From the direction he landed, Jaguar was a stone's throw away from the market, looking across from him as he rummaged through the debris for what looked like cases of liquor, binging multiple bottles at a time, his face flushed red as he took another pint of alcohol down his throat, downing the pitcher down as he spat what little remained of the bottle onto his arm. Wobbling and swaying from one side to the other, Jaguar looked disoriented and flustered, sloppily rocking backwards before falling on his side as soon as he took a step forward, but in quick succession, rapidly spin in place, taking on a bizarre stance while facing Diocletian's direction. With his hands, legs, and stomach glowing from the use of his magic, "just between you and me, I fight better drunk, hehe, Mutōryū." Jaguar kicked off the floor, sending himself flying through the air upside down as he lunged his arms against the ground, adding a wild spin to his thrust, ultimately creating a sharpened, glowing vortex. With the explosion knocking out most of the weapons that were falling down directly above them, Leilah was knocked back slightly by the shockwave produced, being reasonably impressed that the one-eyed man was able to not only take in her attack, but redirecting it elsewhere, was no less impressive. However, high above her were what appeared to be some kind of toys quickly firing of magic beams directly down on top of her. With the explosion wiping out most of the incoming swords, some shards had still managed to graze her, on top of some of the beams cutting her from different angles, with a chipped blade lodging itself along her shoulder. Creating a black cloak around herself, Leilah shielded herself from the shrapnel and assault of the dolls, as well as other pieces of metal broken off from the attack, with blades and junk flying all over the place, embedding themselves along with the buildings and on top of her mantle. Grabbing the metal shard out of her arm, Leilah proceeded to let black flames to flow from it, quickly swiping it in rapid succession to the incoming beams as she backed away from their range. Ripping off a piece of her jacket, Leilah used it as a tourniquet, bandaging her arm as she brought the broken sword she was using earlier close to her mouth, biting into it, melting the metal the moment she sunk her teeth into it, simply chewing and nibbling on the sword as she landed onto the ground. With the metal clicking with her teeth, Leilah was looking for the burned man that had disappeared before the explosion hit, scouring across multiple rooftops, gathering some of the flames across her back. With all the weapons and swords falling down to the earth, Alexander could feel them a number of them being absent, disappearing across an area ahead of him, being evident that someone or something had gotten in the way of them hitting their intended target. Noticing that everything else, aside from the space surrounding the market, had been completely skewered by hundreds of swords and crushed by suits of armors, Alexander ripped a sword directly out of the ground, throwing it overhead across the market. Quickly vanishing from his initial position, Alexander effectively swapped places with the moving weapon, emerging directly at the center of the conflict, glancing at the number of possible adversaries numbering to, from what he could see, four at the current moment. As if issuing a command, Alexander raises his sword with a stern expression relayed from his face, with numerous orbs of magic emanating from the surface of his sword and spreading out across the empty suits of armor and weapons scattered across. Breathing life into what were inanimate bodies, the suits of armor and weapons summoned from his Requip began to rise, with weapons in hand. And with a snap of his fingers, dozens of knights began to rush the samurai, skull man, and gunman from all sides, with the rest scouring on foot for any survivors. Diocletian laughed before sinking into the shadows, avoiding the attacks coming his way, the entire area becoming more and more dark despite it being day time. As was the power of someone with mastery over darkness, the temperature seemed to have dropped before a gigantic minotaur like beast emerged from the darkness, pulling itself up above the surface to finally face them. Its snake tail whipped around the back, and its mane moved with the breeze that had swept by. A heavy exhale through its nostrils shot clouds of vapour out as the red eyes analysed the battlefield. It held its hand out and a blade, almost the same size as it appeared in a glimmer of light. Whatever Diocletian had brought into the area, it obviously wasn't going to be on their side. Lifting its hoof up, it sent it crashing down as a second of magic energy exerted into the one spot had appeared and radiated off its foot. The very force of the attack caused the grounds of the kingdom to shiver, shaking the buildings around as a powerful force echoed throughout the streets, finishing off those already broken buildings to collapse onto any occupants inside or around. "BEND YOUR KNEE. KING." The minotaur roared before turning back with the blade in hand and swinging it a 180-degree turn in front of him, the wind from the blade turning into a sharp scythe that cut through the buildings in that direction. The force of these attacks would be the least that the men had to deal with, whilst the actual attacks were more so to take down the city as an act of intimidation. With the area growing darker and two magical pressures approaching his position, Nero was entering dark times as he currently being occupied trying to regenerate his leg- something was already shaping up to resemble bones. Hoping that the incoming adversaries weren't keeping their eyes on him, the White Phoenix Slayer would focus his internal magical energies on refracting the lights surrounding his body to turn himself invisible through Aórato. But thing only turned for worse as the building was suddenly cut. It appeared to have been a clean-cut as the building didn't react straight away, but after a few moments began trickling towards the sidelines. Still lying down with one and a half leg, the man prompted to bring his hands together- effectively cancelling the invisibility he had prepared in order to perform White Phoenix's Holy Path. With white light shining as his palms came together before unleashing it in a zig-zag pattern in the direction of the sun, just a few seconds was all he'd need before being able to transmit himself. The bounty hunter had hoped that his position would've left him hidden for a least a few minutes, give him the chance to change position and perhaps set up an ambush. But as he emerged from the rubble and dust cloud, what greeted Æthelwulf was that of hollow knights and rays of magic. With blood trickling down his hands and forehead from his reckless actions, the man would curse beneath his breath as he started making use of Slowing Magic in order to temporarily slow downtime in order to keep up with all the activities. Barely being able to dodge the first knight's incoming spear, a sword cutting pieces of his hair and laying witness to one of the dolls piercing some of the knights as they missed the bounty hunter. A third strike coming from a hollow knight wielding a broad sword from above, raising his arms as two magical swords took form using the only spell he knew from Sword Magic before parrying the incoming blade. Clenching his teeth as the knight was stronger than he'd foreseen, swiping his swords to the right whilst moving his body to the left, Æthelwulf released the grip he had around them before reaching for one of the guns- raising it before pulling the trigger several times to clear out the surrounding knights. Finally getting a breather, the man would remain stationed as he instead observed what was going on around him. Not having noticed the giant minotaur until now, the drunk samurai or the pool of shadows. Getting flashbacks from his time-fighting Darkness users, Æthelwulf would direct the gun towards it before pulling the trigger. Causing a huge blast of to cover the area, dispelling its effects in order to force the skeleton to act. Missing Diocletian before slinking away into the darkness, Jaguar was caught off guard by the beasts giant sword swing, arcing around the town square, cutting past not only the stone and rubble of what little remained of their surroundings but some of the nearby buildings as well. Rapidly throwing his sword to the side, he tossed into the ground, Jaguar quickly span around, his hands and chest glowing a resplendent violent hue as he drifted across the ground, kicking off the ground to grab unto the Minotaur's sword barehanded, with the sword slamming him across the side of his abdomen. "Shigatana Hizumi." With what sounded like metal being grinded against, bright sparks and chunks of metal began to fly off the monumental blade from where Jaguar was grabbing, drastically filing and wearing down the blade before transitioning into his next attack, "You...skull-faced bastard...Katana Uchinigi!" Rather than move horizontally in scythe-like fashion, Jaguar redirected the path and motion of the sword's arc to more resemble a vertical slash, aiming the colossal blade toward the source of light appearing around the area, landing toward the gunman's general direction before backing away, having to shield his eyes from the flash. "Sword Magic huh," The white-haired man pondered, "and darkness too?" Grabbing what looked like the remains of a sword, Darius swung it several times to get a better feel for its weight, quickly swiping his hand in the air to bring up a screen. With a little loading bar appearing overhead, Darius began to utter to himself, closing his eyes as a small ding sounded off. Upon opening them, Darius began to elegantly and skillfully swing before imitating a sheathing motion, his movements imitating those of the knights of this kingdom. With his dolls regrouping around him, Darius wandered around the majority of his opponents are gathered, noticing a bright burst of light emanating ahead of him. With the fluid motions, and use of Sword Magic being put on display, it became incredibly evident that the swordsman here was not ordinary, only being one explanation to his unusual style, "Han...samurai," he uttered, his attention now being directed to the large swing headed downward toward the Gunman straight ahead. With a snap from his fingers, Alexander's magic began to flare up significantly as his body began to envelop itself in a veil of light, engulfing him wholly as a bright red flash overtook him, with a large suit of armor taking his place, "Requip: Mystic Arms Chevalier Uno." Summoning a stave from thin air, Alexander swung it around the air, leaving a trail of bright red flickering sparks, firing off a volley of projectiles aimed at the samurai and gunman, with the addition of hollowed knight firing arrows from across the town square. Still leaping from rooftop to rooftop, looking for the light mage, Leilah could spot a solid arc of twisting light heading upward to the sky, instantly recognizing that this was his signature, as to where and why he was headed there was unknown to her, but she wasn't going to wait around and see. Taking a large bite of the broken sword she was still holding, Leilah produced the same spear same before, only this time, boosting the size and mass considerably, elevating her magic even further as she lunged at what she believed was the burned man's general location. However, after firing, the spear began to break apart into countless numerous barrages, duplicating itself as they began to multiply, "Jet Spear Gatling." Attacks landed on the minotaur didn't seem to phase it all too much, as per the nature of the Spirit Force. The sunlight shot seemed only to blind the minotaur for a bit before sending a hoof stomping onto Aethelwulf's location. The hits coming his way proved not to be enough as the beast stood strong, but Jaguar's attack had caused it to stumble backwards and crush anything that stood behind him in the unfortunate matter. The minotaur could not help laughing before opening its jaw to reveal black particles radiating and floating out from its mouth. In one swift blast, a pillar of black and silver rushed out and blasted the terrain, moving its direction towards Alexander. He kept his position firm, his legs in the ground unmoving, for his gigantic stature granted him immense durability and strength against incoming attacks. However, the bigger they were, the harder they would fall. The minotaur made sure to keep this in mind and made sure that even though these attacks were coming his way, he would not allow them to come by so easily. If this minotaur truly was Diocletian, his power had certainly been boosted further than how high it already was. Looking over to the castle, the minotaur released another blast of silver and black, crashing into the castle walls as a large cloud of smoke started to drift upwards from Alexander's home. Eyes growing wider as he witnessed a familiar spell that had evidently been multiplied several times over, knowing full well how things went last time- Nero made use of the already cast spell to instead convert it into numerous light-based figures sharing his characteristics. "White Phoenix's... Sacrifice." Each of them took form and remained fast, letting the spears skewer them with the intent of halting them completely or slow down its inevitable progress. Making sure to create two of this back-to-back to one another just next to Nero, only having a moment to see them getting pierced before starting to slide alongside the rooftop as the building continued to fall. Flinging his arms forward, causing the rest of his body to follow suit thereafter as to make it spear-head itself towards the fall itself as to make it the stepping to stone before suddenly taking a turn to his left as it was evident that the Phoenix Slayer had taken flight once more. With due haste making its way towards the direction of the spears origin and by that extent, notice followed by pursuing the woman who'd thrown them and took the opportunity to put his hands in his pockets. His movement kept him darting to the sides at all times as to avoid being an easy target before finally being within earshot of the blonde one. Ascending upwards so that he could "stand" on even ground before raising his voice, "You sure you don't want to talk this one out?!" Smiling as his left hand left his pocket and motioning towards the leg on the same side that had lost parts of its clothing, showing the sinews of a healing leg. Using this to feint his real intentions, the right hand had formed a gun-like sign as it invoked a spell that would burn through the clothing and send forth a dazzling source of light towards his opponent; "White Phoenix's Bountiful Light..." Utilising Slowing Magic once more, the entire world around himself would feel as though it passed a second when a fivefold had already occurred. Making use of Halt on the Samurai that had been so eager to send him a gift, Æthelwulf had no issues avoiding the incoming magical projectiles caused by the king and the blade despite its size and original velocity, let alone the tremor caused by the blade's wielder. Yet all of this consumed more time than it would've taken to reach the samurai, causing the spell to cease with only having reached a 1/3 out of the travel distance. With his eyes on Jaguar, the bounty hunter pulled up his other gun from its holster and aimed both of them towards the man before pulling the triggers. Moments later, with both guns firing their separate additions of the same spell, the area was covered with bullets as two rounds of made its way towards all of his adversaries: King, Drunkard and Monster. His senses dulled, even if he could tell things weren't moving as they were supposed to, reacting too late to dodge. Using his already blocking sword to guard against the barrage of bullets, Jaguar was railed with a barrage of bullets, destroying the surrounding area in the process. Falling down against the ground, Jaguar's body was charred and smoking, breathing and coughing heavily while dragging himself across the floor. "You gotta' be...kiddin'..." Weakily reaching out for his alcohol bottle, Jaguar stretched it out away from his face, sloppily pouring what he could into his mouth and the rest over his head and torso. Sizzling and hissing began to emit from his inujuries, Jaguar rummbling in a low tone before roaring out in an intense volume, his skin turning bright red as his speach was impaired, slurring incoherant sounds while stumbling back and forth. "Bwwwa! Ughhh, huh." Standing back up, dropplets began dripping from his gourd, fall beside him as the sheer alcohol contnet began burning the ground with each consecutive drop, his wounds scarring over as he turned to face the gunner, his attention shifting entirely. Punching the ground hard, a large creater was created in his wake, leaving what appeared to be a "stamp". Picking up his sword, Jaguar pressed his hand along his chest, creating a symbol along the right side of pectoral area, "Link'' '(hic)...stomp...w-wait...stamp?" Shrugging off the confusion, Jaguar lept from building to building, making a finger gun gesture while firing black bullets all around Æthelwulf. Category:Roleplay